


Endgame

by Merfilly



Category: Alien 3 (1992)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-25
Updated: 2008-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Character piece for ending of the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endgame

She could see her daughter, watch the disappointment when she had not made it for her birthday...or ever again.

There was Newt, asking if it was okay to dream. Fearing sleep, but needing it as they all had.

She wondered just what life would have been like, with Dwayne at her side, Newt as theirs, keeping in touch with brave Bishop as time went by.

Let it all end with this. Let the ship her Nostromo crew had found be the last chance of a dying race. Let the nightmare for the human race be over, so that no other Burke could try and screw it over for a cut of the profits.

The last image she saw, clasping her hands over her chest, was the promise of lost loves reaching for her.


End file.
